Halloweenowe spotkanie
by Arwenien
Summary: Trzej czarodzieje, pijany wampir, półolbrzym i mugolska Polka odwiedzająca babcię w Anglii. Tak, w Halloween wszystko jest możliwe, a już szczególnie niecodzienne spotkania. Duża ilość mojego humoru.


**Beta:** Izzie.

* * *

**Halloweenowe spotkanie**

* * *

_Drogi dzienniczku,_  
_do tej pory nie jestem pewna, czy to był sen, czy wydarzyło się naprawdę._  
_A wszystko zaczęło się od rudowłosego chłopca z piegami…_

~.~.~

Tego wieczora babcia wysłała mnie do sklepu po parę drobiazgów. Naprawdę nie było tego wiele, więc wkrótce wracałam żwirowaną alejką, kierując się ku domowi stojącemu na wzgórzu. Noc była zadziwiająco pogodna jak na mroźny koniec października. Tu i ówdzie pstrzyły się gwiazdy, a wiatr nie zacinał. Nagle rozległ się dziwny, ostry dźwięk, jakby ktoś strzelił z bicza, i przede mną, zupełnie znikąd, pojawiła się wysoka, chuda postać.

Z zagubionym wzrokiem chłopak rozejrzał się wokoło i okręcił jak fryga. Chmura przesunęła się po niebie, odsłaniając księżyc, i srebrzysty blask oświetlił na niezdrowy kolor jego piegi.

— Gdzie ja jestem? — zapytał, zanim zdążyłam dojść do siebie.

— Że jak?

— Ajć, mugol… psiakrew! Niedobrze, niedobrze… Już po mnie…

Z jego nerwowego mamrotania niewiele można było zrozumieć, ale w mojej głowie zaczęły formować się pierwsze wnioski. Choć domysły wydawały się zbyt dzikie, żeby okazały się prawdą, nie było wątpliwości, że coś tu zdecydowanie nie grało.

— Może najpierw powiesz mi, kim jesteś? — postanowiłam zadać najbardziej logiczne i typowe pytanie w sytuacji zupełnie nietypowego zmaterializowania się z nicości całkiem materialnego człowieka. Był to z mojej strony akt desperackiej próby zmuszenia świata do powrotu do normalności.

— Ekhm… no Ron jestem. Jestem Ron. A ty?

— Oliwia. Mogę spytać, skąd się tu wziąłeś?

I właśnie na tej wąskiej ścieżce na wzgórzu nieznany, piegowaty chłopak opowiedział mi o swoim świecie. Pewnie nigdy bym tej historii nie poznała, gdyby nie to, że Ron jeszcze nie uzyskał licencji na obliviatowanie, czyli modyfikowanie pamięci takim osobom jak ja.

O dziwo, zniosłam to całkiem dobrze.

— Wiesz — tłumaczył Ron — to wygląda tak; mugole stali się coraz bardziej dociekliwi i Ministerstwo Magii pękało w szwach od ciągłych interwencji. Departamenty nie dawały sobie rady. Wymyślono więc, że nasz świat ujawnimy pozornie. Jeśli czarodziej będzie chodził po ulicy w pelerynie, mugole pomyślą, że to potteromaniak. Ci nieliczni natomiast, którzy uwierzą w istnienie magii, nie będą w stanie przekonać pozostałych do jej istnienia, bo ogół mugoli traktuje nasz świat po prostu za fikcję literacką.

— Rozumiem — odparłam poważnie. — Czyli aktorzy grający w filmie nie mają nic wspólnego z magicznym światem?

— Oprócz Edwarda.

— Edwarda? _Tego_ Edwarda? Wampira Cullena ze „Zmierzchu", „Księżyca w nowiu", ex Cedrika Diggory'ego?

— Niestety tego.

— Dlaczego niestety?

— No bo to typowy gwiazdor, a niebezpiecznie jest być wampirem w mugolskim świecie, w dodatku w świetle reflektorów. No wiesz, ta cała sprawa z _błyszczeniem_. Ponieważ zawsze mierzwiło go, że musi się ukrywać, jak tylko ministerstwo zaakceptowało projekt „pozornego ujawnienia", poszedł do producentów po angaż. Wiadomo, wampir jak to wampir, ma tę siłę oddziaływania. Zahipnotyzował ich, a oni się zgodzili. Knot chciał temu zapobiec, ale Edward zaszantażował, że wszystkich pozagryza. Dano więc spokój.

— Ale jak w „Czarze Ognia" ukrył kły? Wampiry mają chyba kły?

— No mają, ale niektóre z nich, te ze szlachetniejszych rodów umieją się maskować. To jest już wyższy poziom magii. Choć nie można powiedzieć, żeby Edward był zadowolony z ukrywania swojego wampiryzmu.

— Rola Cullena musiała być dla niego spełnieniem marzeń.

— No ba! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak… — nagle urwał. — Słyszałaś?

Rzeczywiście, z otaczającej nas ciszy dało się rozpoznać dwa głosy.

— Ożesz, źle wylądowaliśmy! — zakrzyknął baryton. — Ała! Uważaj na moją stopę!

— Przepraszam — pisnęła dziewczyna. — Ciemno tu.

— Ekhm… Nie chcę nic mówić, ale masz różdżkę, Hermiono.

— Och, no tak. To przez to całe zamieszanie! I nie śmiej się ze mnie! Czemu nie użyjesz swojej, tylko zwracasz mi głupio uwagę? _Lumos!_

Kilkanaście kroków dalej wyłoniły się z ciemności dwie sylwetki. Blady ognik oświetlał dziewczynę z burzą kręconych włosów i szczupłego chłopaka z okrągłymi okularami na nosie.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał chłopak.

— Chyba na południu Anglii! — wykrzyknął Ron. — Harry, Hermiono! Tutaj!

Kiedy znaleźli się wystarczająco blisko, Hermiona zesztywniała i nastroszyła brązowe brwi.

— Ron! — wykrzyknęła tak niespodziewanie, że wszyscy podskoczyli. — Jesteś kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny!

— Ale o co chodzi?

— Dobrze wiesz o co.

I spojrzała na mnie wymownie.

— Ale wiesz, że mi nie wolno. Nie zrzędź.

— Wiem, oczywiście, że wiem! — krzyknęła jeszcze głośniej. — To nasze _pierwsze_ zadanie. Mogłeś być nieco ostrożniejszy!

— I kto to mówi? — odburknął Ron, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Uszy miał czerwone niczym pomidor.

W okamgnieniu Harry stanął między nimi.

— Dość, dość, dość — zawołał do obojga. — Zapominacie, po co tu jesteśmy.

— Zapraszam was do siebie — wypaliłam nagle.

Wszyscy troje spojrzeli na mnie w tej samej sekundzie.

— Będziecie mogli w spokoju zastanowić się, co robić dalej. No i jest Halloween. Nikt nie będzie zwracał uwagi na wasz dziwa… em… wyjątkowy wygląd.

Babcia oczywiście nie miała nic przeciwko niespodziewanym gościom i nie dziwiła się ich pelerynom i różdżkom. Po grzecznościowej wymianie zdań zaprosiłam ich do salonu i w czwórkę usiedliśmy koło kominka. Po chwili babcia przyniosła gorące kakao i cynamonowe ciasteczka. Przez cały czas Hermiona rozglądała się ciekawie po dużym, przytulnym wnętrzu, wysokich oknach i draperiach na ścianie.

— Wiktoriański styl — wytłumaczyłam.

— Masz piękny dom — skomplementowała.

— Och nie, nie mieszkam tu. Jestem Polką. A przynajmniej w połowie, bo moja mama pochodzi z Anglii. Postanowiłam po prostu spędzić z babcią kilka dni. — Odetchnęłam głęboko. Bardzo chciałam zapytać o jedną, nurtującą mnie sprawę, ale do tej pory nie miałam odwagi. W końcu zebrałam się w sobie: — Czy to wszystko, co znajduje się w książkach, jest prawdą? To znaczy Voldemort?

— Niestety większość tak — mruknęła ponuro Hermiona. — Kiedyś była wielka wojna. Voldemort odzyskał siły i było naprawdę źle. — Zamyśliła się na chwilę i uśmiechnęła blado. — Rok temu został pokonany, ale wielu z naszych straciło życie.

Nagle rozległ się trzask i w pokoju zmaterializowała się włochata postać, która była tak wielka, że zajmowała pół salonu.

— Jesteście! — wykrzyknął olbrzym, uśmiechając się dobrodusznie. — Cholibka, już zaczęliśmy się o was martwić. — Nagle zauważył moją obecność i jego czarne paciorkowate oczy rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu. — O, mugol!

Czy oni wszyscy muszą zachowywać się, jakbym była gatunkiem jakiegoś bardzo rzadkiego i dziwnego zwierzęcia? I czy ja mam bycie mugolem wypisane na czole? W odpowiedzi burknęłam urażonym tonem:

— Tak, mugol.

Hagrid odchrząknął zakłopotany. Następnie zmienił temat i zaczął mówić o „bardzo ważnych zadaniach".

— Widzę, że się obijacie. Nie ma co. Wy tu ciasteczka i pogaduchy, a Edward godzinę temu przelatywał po pijanemu nad Londynem.

— Jesteśmy aurorami — odparł Ron na moje pytające spojrzenie. — Niedawno skończyliśmy wstępne szkolenie. Edward jest naszym pierwszym zadaniem, a Hagrid nam pomaga, bo ma rękę do niebezpiecznych stworzeń. Od czasów kinowej premiery Edward stał się nieznośny i notorycznie łamał prawo. Były grzywny i upomnienia, ale nic nie skutkowało… Od wczoraj natomiast chodzi po ulicach i rzuca się na przechodniów. A potem, nie wiem, co gorsze, _lata_. Bo wiadomo, że jak wampir się napije, to mu tak krew uderza do głowy, że prostego kursu nie umie utrzymać. Już nawet wywołał trzy wypadki. Raz potrącił starą czarownicę, która wracała do domu na miotle, a dwa razy wpadł na samolot. Istny koszmar.

— Troszki przesadził — rzekł Hagrid. — A właściwie to czemu, na garbate gargulce, musiałem was szukać aż tutaj? Z tego, co doniesiono, Edward powinien być w okolicach Norwich.

— Ktoś tu pomylił kierunki — burknęła Hermiona, patrząc wymownie na Rona.

Wkrótce całe towarzystwo ustaliło plan działania i pożegnało się, dziękując za gościnę i pomoc w określeniu miejsca, w którym wylądowali. Dzięki dokładnym współrzędnym nie powinni mieć problemów z dalszą podróżą, a przynajmniej taką miałam nadzieję. Po moim sumiennym zapewnieniu, że nikomu ich tajemnicy nie wyjawię (zresztą, kto by mi uwierzył?), pozostawili moje wspomnienia w spokoju.

W końcu, jeden po drugim, znikali w trzaskach deportacji. Po chwili pozostałam w salonie sama, mając za towarzysza jedynie własne myśli krążące wokół wampira Edwarda, problemów czarodziejskiego świata i tego, czy Harry, Ron i Hermiona ostatecznie sprawdzą się w zadaniu „polowania na wampira".

~.~.~

_Muszę przyznać, że to było absolutnie najdziwniejsze Halloween w moim życiu._  
_No ale przynajmniej teraz wiem, żeby trzymać się z dala od „Roberta Pattinsona" i innych dziwnie błyszczących ludzi…_  
_Oliwia._


End file.
